<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by minkit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117774">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit'>minkit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Will Graham, Bottoming from the Top, Drabble, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Riding, Slight Bondage, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, is that even a necessary warning, mentions of cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will rides ties Hannibal up and rides him until he decides he wants to feel Hannibal's touch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will felt stretched beyond his imagination. His hands pressed fully down into Hannibal’s chest as his back arched and he lowered himself down into the thick cock that he had, admittedly, been dreaming of having buried within him—for years. He used to feel guilty about that, knowing what Hannibal Lecter was and did, but no longer were the thorns of guilt digging into his mind.</p>
<p>He felt more free than ever. Perhaps it was the way Hannibal’s wrists were locked to the bed, the ropes so tight he could see the way they were rubbing raw against the scars. Will reached up to run his fingers along the raised flesh, the feel of it nearly enough to make him shudder. “Fuck…” he cursed out, dropping his hand down to Hannibal’s shoulder to dig his nails in enough to cut.</p>
<p>The pupils of Hannibal’s eyes flared and Will couldn’t help the smirk that befell his own lips. He tightened his ass around the appendage deep inside of him. “H-holding up okay, Dr. Lecter?” He breathed out, watching as Hannibal clenched his own fists. Will understood—the want and need to touch what he had long since claimed as his.</p>
<p>“I want you to enjoy yourself, Will. Are you?” It made Will frustrated, how coherent Hannibal could be despite the quick rise and fall of his chest, of the way sweat was clinging to the hair that covered his skin. Will clenched his fingers in it, slowing himself to a halt before leaning down and capturing the man’s mouth beneath his own.</p>
<p>Hannibal returned the kiss, clearly hungry for a taste of Will’s flesh. Perhaps he should be nervous about that, considering the man was a cannibal who had once almost sawed his head open to eat his brain, but he could no longer bring himself to think any of that mattered. Even as they both bit down on each other, each of them drawing blood and when Will pulled up, Hannibal’s mouth was painted red and there was a metallic taste on Will’s tongue.</p>
<p>The murderer looked almost feral now, as if the taste of blood was awakening his beast like instincts. Will found himself even harder, his length dripping down onto Hannibal’s stomach and he found he hated himself for it. </p>
<p>And he wanted to be touched. Suddenly the need and desire was overwhelming, causing the world to swim around him. Hannibal knew how to touch him. Will reached forward, finding the rope wrapped around the man’s wrists and began to tug at it until it was loose enough. Hannibal slipped himself free and before Will even realized it, he was on his back with Hannibal thrusting into him, a near animalistic growl pressing to the shell of his ear.</p>
<p>“You are mine.” The words were murmured into him with a thrust. Will clawed down Hannibal’s back, feeling the old mark of Mason’s brand against his palm. “Repeat it, William.”</p>
<p>“Sh-shit…” he cursed, rocking his hips up into Hannibal as he thrust his throbbing cock into his body. Will wanted to deny Hannibal the satisfaction of hearing those words. He wanted to torture him for the privilege of getting that admittance, but Will found he didn’t have the energy. “I’m y-yours…” his lips turned up into a grin, broken only by moans as Hannibal fucked him into the bed. “Have been f-for awhile…”</p>
<p>Hannibal smiled, an actual smile and Will felt fingers train through his sweat covered curls before they wrapped around his length in between their bodies, jerking him in tune with his thrusts. “What a beautiful boy you are. Now scream for me, Will.”</p>
<p>Before Will could even reply, his legs were pushed upwards, bending him nearly in half. He could feel the heated, throbbing length slide deeper inside of him, pressing against the nerve bundle, causing his back to arch and a long, loud moan to fall from his lips. </p>
<p>“Gorgeous…” Hannibal moaned out as he buried himself within Will. Will could feel himself barely clinging to his sanity, nails clawing into his back. </p>
<p>Will slid a hand up into Hannibal’s hair, pulling him down into another kiss, tasting the metallic blood that clung to his lips. His body tightened and shuddered, his cock throbbing in Hannibal’s hand and before he could stop himself he was cumming, crying out into the kiss. It didn’t take much for Hannibal to follow, filling him to the point that it began to leak out around Hannibal’s cock. Will was covered in Hannibal’s blood and cum and he truly couldn’t think of anything that could be better. </p>
<p>“Perfect…” Hannibal breathed as the two of them came to a slow stop, their bodies still intertwined, and it felt right.</p>
<p>“We’re perfect.” Will replied. And he meant it.</p>
<p>They were perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>